


The Way Magnus Kisses Him

by hoteldumortz



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves kissing his boyfriend, Also kind of poetic??????, Kissing, M/M, Similes, This is fluff and is sappy, and talking about it in a poetic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoteldumortz/pseuds/hoteldumortz
Summary: Every kiss is unique, special, and never quite the same, but Alec Lightwood will always treasure every one and cannot wait to discover what each new kiss will bring, and how every new kiss will be one of the million reasons why he falls more in love with Magnus Bane every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here's another sappy, fluffy fic of Alec Lightwood kissing Magnus Bane. Enjoy!

The way Magnus kisses him is like art. The careful  hands on his face, painting Alec’s jaw and cheeks as if he’s a canvas, leaving trails of warm blues and purples and reds and pinks with his long fingertips.  Magnus is a painter, a sculptor, and Alec is his masterpiece that he is yearning to explore, to discover, and to complete. He tips his head to get a better angle and chuckles when Alec chases his lips as he pulls away to catch his breath. Magnus chooses his paints and materials precisely in order to create and finesse his vision, sculpting and making imprints in the clay that is Alec’s body and using the brushes that are his fingers as he holds Alec in his arms and decorates him through  traces and touches. Magnus’ lips are insistent but focused like he’s working and the way he is moving his mouth against Alec’s is like an artistic technique that only Magnus has been able to master, but at the same time he’s delicate and gentle, like Michelangelo working on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. It leaves Alec breathless. “You are my muse and a work of art, darling,” Magnus whispers in Alec’s ear, before pressing his mouth against it and causing Alec to beam at him.

The way Magnus kisses him is like a song. Alec’s tugging him along the Brooklyn Bridge and they’re sprinting and laughing and they have no idea where they are going and it’s young and free and _alive._ The wind is smacking their faces with icy cold and Alec can barely feel his fingers, despite wearing thick gloves, and his cheeks are nose are pink from the temperature . Magnus stops suddenly causing Alec to start and almost slip because of how fast he was running two seconds ago and then Magnus reels him back in to kiss him. His lips seem to sing as they graze over Alec’s and Alec’s heart is beating at a rapid rhythm. Magnus’ fingers dance along Alec’s waist as if playing a piano, elegant and smooth and despite the cold air Magnus is warm and wonderful and butterflies erupt in Alec’s stomach as he feels Magnus’ nose brushing against his cheek and his fingers carding through his hair gently and he pulls away with a smile and Eskimo kisses Magnus, who giggles melodiously and pecks his nose. They’re both laughing by now and exchanging chaste kisses through their chuckling. The freezing wind seems to turn into some kind of tune as the two men stand there in the middle of the bridge and the music crescendos when Alec leans in to kiss Magnus again.

The way Magnus kisses him is like a prayer. They’re sitting on the couch, curled up in each other’s arms and Magnus leans over and brushes his lips against Alec’s and it’s slow and wonderful and quiet. Magnus is murmuring words of worship as he kisses Alec all over his face and Alec is holding onto Magnus’ waist for dear life and it feels almost religious, the way they are wrapped up in each other’s arms and Magnus sighing, “You’re so beautiful” and “I love you, Alexander” and Alec cannot stop smiling as he tells Magnus the same and at one point Alec pulls away and the light from the chandelier is framing Magnus’ face angelically and he looks absolutely radiant and Alec smiles and kisses Magnus’ forehead, the whole experience a type of awakening within itself.

The way Magnus kisses him is like fire, one moment a tiny spark and the next a passionate inferno. The wall is pressing uncomfortably into Alec’s back but he’s too distracted to care as Magnus produces tiny breaths of flames with just his hands as they run all over his body, in his hair, along his face. Their noses bump together and their teeth click and Alec’s legs are wrapped around Magnus’ waist as the warlock holds him up and it’s messy and hurried and the air is hot and Alec’s gasp as Magnus pulls away turns into a moan when he dives right in to roughly kiss up and down his neck and collarbone, creating little conflagrations with every touch of his lips and teeth and tongue. The back of Alec’s head hits the wall when Magnus bites his pulse point, his entire body combusting.

The way Magnus kisses him is like ice cream. Alec’s about to leave for a mission and Magnus has to meet with a client and everyone’s collecting their weapons and getting ready to go and Alec leans over and pecks Magnus gently, a soft, sweet kiss that tastes like strawberries and chocolate and that makes Alec feel as excited as a child when they hear the ice cream truck driving along their street, even if the kiss lasted for only a second. Magnus’ smile is as delicious as the cherry on top of a sundae and he caresses Alec’s face for a second, Alec leaning into his touch and nuzzling the palm of Magnus’ hand with his cheek. “Be careful, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, and Alec presses a kiss as pleasant as rainbow sprinkles to the inside of Magnus’ hand. “Be careful, Magnus,” he replies back,  That’s all they say to each other as they go their separate ways, but those three little words hold so much meaning.

The way Magnus kisses him is like a breath of fresh air. Alec stumbles through the crowd of wounded Shadowhunters and Downworlders on the battlefield, his lungs feeling as if they are full of water and he’s drowning, he’s drowning because he cannot find Magnus and he hears people wailing over loved ones and bodies are everywhere and his heart is slamming into his chest and his vision is blurry. He feels as if he cannot breathe and that he’s underwater and is trying so desperately to swim towards the surface, but is being pulled back down again by the fear that is consuming him. Alec’s chanting, begging, repeating over and over in his head, _Please don’t be dead_   and the surface gets further and further from his reach when he still cannot find him and he starts to sink towards the bottom and the water almost consumes him. Then he sees Magnus staggering towards him and he has the same look of panic and exhaustion on his face and Alec sprints, he runs, he starts swimming towards the surface faster than ever before, sloppy long breaststrokes and the water’s grip on his lungs lessens and Magnus is running too and calling his name and he catches Magnus in his arms and he’s no longer underwater. Alec takes big gulps of air as he holds Magnus, his face buried in his shoulder.  Magnus clings to him like a vice and they meet in the middle for a kiss that’s clumsy and happy and says, _You’re alive_ and Alec sighs with relief and he can breathe again. His heart is steady because Magnus, his Magnus, is safe and he presses light, thankful kisses on Magnus’ forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his hair, and Magnus is doing the same and they're hugging each other so tightly that they are swaying on the spot and they continue to hold onto each other in the middle of the battlefield with the intention to not let go for a very long time.

The way Magnus kisses him is like a drug. They’re dancing in Pandemonium, so close that Alec can feel Magnus’ warm breath ghosting his face and adrenaline is running through his veins and he feels this kind of high he has never felt before and Magnus is looking at him through half-lidded eyes and the club’s lights are making him looking heavenly but at the same time positively sinful. Alec grabs Magnus by the back of his neck and crashes this lips together and he feels Magnus moan in his mouth and their bodies are flush against each other’s and it’s addicting, this feeling of being so close it’s impossible for outside viewers to tell whose hands belong to who. Alec keeps kissing Magnus over and over because his hunger is insatiable and he just wants more and his lips find his way to Magnus’ jaw and he can taste the sweat and hazy atmosphere on Magnus’ skin and Alec has never felt more alive as he continues to find new places to worship and touch and kiss Magnus in order to continue to feel this thrill, to keep hearing Magnus make those beautiful sounds, to never stop feeling this amazing.

The way Magnus kisses him is like the chime of bells. Alec is trying his hardest not to burst into tears when he sees Magnus walking purposefully down the aisle, Catarina on one arm and Raphael on the other. The way Magnus is looking at him is the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen and Alec can tell that Magnus is also holding back tears and then suddenly Magnus is standing in front of him and Brother Jeremiah is starting the ceremony and Alec is so focused on Magnus’ face and how utterly beautiful he is, on Magnus’ outfit and how gorgeous he looks, on Magnus himself and how perfect and wonderful he is and cannot believe that he got so lucky that he almost forgets to say “I do” (causing the crowd to laugh) and then they’re pronounced husband and husband and it all happens so fast and everyone is crying and cheering as Magnus dips Alec down into a kiss, wedding bells ringing in Alec’s head and Magnus smiles and lets out a little laugh that sounds like a tinkling chime and presses his forehead against Alec’s. “Hi, husband” he whispers and Alec echoes, “Hi, husband.” back and then they’re both sobbing and hugging each other as real wedding bells harmonize in the background. The buzz in Alec’s head stays with him for the rest of the night as Magnus holds his hand and leans his head on his shoulder as they take their first dance as newlyweds. The  tearful, ecstatic grin on Alec’s face stays as well.

The way Magnus kisses him is different every single time. Every kiss is unique, special, and never quite the same, but Alec Lightwood will always treasure every one and cannot wait to discover what each new kiss will bring, and how every new kiss will be one of the million reasons why he falls more in love with Magnus Bane every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I'm on Tumblr (hoteldumorts)!


End file.
